Spotted
One of the colours that Neopets can be is spotted. Most spotted pets are colored similarly to a cheetah, but with big spots. Gelerts resemble Dalmatians, Hissis are like Boa constrictors, ''Kaus are like holstein cows, Koi are real-life koi, Lupes resemble African wild dogs, Tuskaninnies resemble leopard seals, and Unis are like Shetland Ponies. Pets The following species can be spotted: :Acara, Aisha , Blumaroo , Bori , Bruce , Buzz , Chia , Chomby , Cybunny , Draik , Elephante , Eyrie , Flotsam , Gelert , Grarrl , Grundo , Gnorbu, Ixi , Jetsam , JubJub , Kacheek , Kau , Kiko , Koi , Korbat , Kougra , Krawk , Kyrii , Lenny, Lupe , Meerca , Moehog , Mynci , Nimmo , Ogrin , Peophin , Poogle , Pteri , Quiggle , Scorchio , Shoyru , Skeith , Techo , Tonu , Tuskaninny , Uni , Usul , Wocky , Xweetok , Yurble , and Zafara . Examples of Spotted Pets spotted_buzz.png spotted_kau.png spotted_koi.png spotted_korbat.png spotted_lupe.png spotted_techo.png How to get a Spotted Pet *By using a Spotted Paint Brush (900,000NP) *By having you pet play with a Magical Plushie *Through a Morphing Potion *With a Secret Laboratory Zap *Through Trading/Adoption Petpets The Spotted PetPet Paint Brush will cost you around 100,000NP and can paint the following Petpets, the link after each will show you a picture of the painted Petpet; :Baby Blu http://images.neopets.com/items/baby_blu_spotted.gif, Ramosan http://images.neopets.com/items/ramosan_spotted.gif, Kadoatie http://images.neopets.com/items/kadoatie_spotted.gif, Hopso http://images.neopets.com/items/hopso_spotted.gif, Bluna http://images.neopets.com/items/bluna_spotted.gif, Bloop http://images.neopets.com/items/bloop_spotted.gif, Ghostkerchief http://images.neopets.com/items/ghostkerchief_spotted.gif, Gruslen http://images.neopets.com/items/gruslen_spotted.gif, Cobrall http://images.neopets.com/items/cobrall_spotted.gif, Puppyblew http://images.neopets.com/items/puppyblew_spotted.gif, Sludgy http://images.neopets.com/items/sludgy_spotted.gif, Acko http://images.neopets.com/items/acko_spotted.gif, Snowbunny http://images.neopets.com/items/snowbunny_spotted.gif, Harris http://images.neopets.com/items/harris_spotted.gif, Bilguss http://images.neopets.com/items/bilguss_spotted.gif, Khnum http://images.neopets.com/items/khnum_spotted.gif, Meowclops [], Noilkeet http://images.neopets.com/items/noilkeet_spotted.gif, Feepit http://images.neopets.com/items/feepit_spotted.gif, Abominable Snowball http://images.neopets.com/items/absnowball_spotted.gif, Airax http://images.neopets.com/items/airax_spotted.gif, Meekins http://images.neopets.com/items/meekins_spotted.gif, Barbat http://images.neopets.com/items/barbat_spotted.gif, GX-4 Oscillabot http://images.neopets.com/items/oscilladroid_spotted.gif, Khonsu http://images.neopets.com/items/khonsu_spotted.gif, Mortog http://images.neopets.com/items/mortog_spotted.gif, Horus http://images.neopets.com/items/horus_spotted.gif, Moltenore http://images.neopets.com/items/moltenore_spotted.gif, Nuranna http://images.neopets.com/items/nuranna_spotted.gif, Buzzer http://images.neopets.com/items/buzzer_spotted.gif, Babaa http://images.neopets.com/items/babaa_spotted.gif, Angelpuss http://images.neopets.com/items/angelpuss_spotted.gif, Warf http://images.neopets.com/items/warf_spotted.gif, Spardel http://images.neopets.com/items/spardel_spotted.gif, Ownow http://images.neopets.com/items/ownow_spotted.gif, Eizzil http://images.neopets.com/items/eizzil_spotted.gif, Symol http://images.neopets.com/items/symol_spotted.gif, Kookith http://images.neopets.com/items/kookith_spotted.gif, Slorg http://images.neopets.com/items/slorg_spotted.gif, and Polarchuck http://images.neopets.com/items/polarchuck_spotted.gif. Avatars *If you view the look-up of a painted Koi, while having any Koi Plushie in your inventory, you will receive the Koi - Spotted Plushie Avatar. The cheapest plushie is the Blue Koi Plushie, and you can try here, here, or here for a pet look-up. *If you view the look-up of YOUR Tuskaninny while you have an item with with word Spotted in its name, you will receive the Tuskaninny - Spotted Avatar. The cheapest item is the Lesser Spotted Fish, or the Spotted Neopets 7th Birthday Balloon *If you look at the look-up of a Spotted Gelert, you will receive the Spotted Gelert Avatar. You can try here, here, and here. *If you are lucky enough to restock a Spotted Easter Negg (or any r90+ item) from the Chocolate Factory, you will receive the Chocolate! Avatar. Try your luck restocking high rarity items here. Diseases and Medicine If you pet comes down with NeoPox, you '''may' be able to cure it with a Spotted Blanket. This solution is NOT guaranteed, but tends to be cheaper than the cure that always works; "NeoPox Pizza". You can also take your pet to the Healing Springs; that will eventually cure your pet for free. You can find it here. Games Cooking Pot :Scabergy + Spotted Pudding with Custard = Tropical Pudding :Woo Woo Grub + Spotted Pudding with Custard = Spoc Spoc Grub Cheeseroller The Purple Spotted Cheese can be bought and used in this game to race down the hill with. You can play here. Items There are around 160 spotted items in total. If you are a collector, good luck finding them all :) Category:Colour Category:Paint Brush